


Heat of the Moment (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by Marvelhead17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean is a Softie, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Humour, I Love You, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Music, One Shot, Reader Insert, Short & Sweet, Soft Dean Winchester, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winchester x Reader, dean is a dork, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: You were quite annoyed that you had nothing to do, and even more so with nobody to talk to, as Castiel was away doing angel business and the boys were away on a hunt for a couple of hours.





	Heat of the Moment (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The boys had left you alone in the bunker, insisting that it was only a two person job, you reluctantly decided that they would be alright without the extra hand.

In the time that they had been gone so far you had managed to dust the library (with lots of regrettable coughing and sneezing to follow), sorted all the laundry and cleaned all the dishes from the weeks’ worth that had been left by the sink.

You were quite annoyed that you had nothing to do, and even more so with nobody to talk to, as even Castiel was away doing angel business.

An idea suddenly hit you and you began to rummage through your bag, you lifted your fist with triumph and then unravelled the earphones. It had been some time since you had listened to your own music, on the road Dean was the one who called the shots, so Sam and you had to endure several repeats on the longer drives.

You plugged them into your MP3 player and began to lose yourself in the words and melodies, your foot tapped and your head began swinging side to side as the energy flowed through you, the world outside was completely blocked from your mind now.

Taking a full grasp on the fact that nobody was around to hear you, you began to sing along to some of the songs. Within moments your shoes were on the floor along with your jacket and you started to move out of the boundaries of your room into the rest of the bunker.

Your socks were slightly slippery on the wooden floor but it only added to the fun, you began mimicking the strumming of the guitar, you envisioned a huge concert cheering and applauding you for how talented and amazing you were.

The words spilled out of your mouth into your invisible microphone, “Heat of the moment!” you turned to strike the final pose to your adoring audience and froze in the spot.  
Sam and Dean stood by the walkway looking very amused at you. You faltered a bit and removed your earphones quickly, unable to say anything to them.

“Practising your audition for The Voice (Y/N)?” Sam asked, “Don’t let us interrupt.” He chuckled and walked out of the room.

Dean’s eyes were fixated on yours, you felt your face heating up but for some reason your eyes refused to move away. His mouth gave a small smirk.

“So Asia huh?” he asked. You only nodded and rubbed your arm sheepishly. He turned to go to his bedroom and looked over his shoulder, “You sounded great (Y/N).” with a wink and left.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening you were sitting in your bedroom with the door closed, quietly singing along to your music, despite the awkward encounter earlier there was no mention of it at dinner, only talk about the hunt and where they should all go to for the next trip.

You hadn’t heard the click of your door opening, nor had you seen Dean entering it quietly. He watched as you sang happily along to an instrumental song, slowly he snuck over to you and lowered himself onto the bed, feeling the bed move slightly you opened your eyes and jumped.

“Dean!” you yelled and hit him hard on the shoulder, well as hard as you could, you were a bit shaken from his sudden appearance.  
“Sorry!” he put his hands up, “I didn’t mean to scare you- I”  
“Well you did asshat, what the hell are you doing in here?” you huffed.  
“I was about to grab a beer when I heard you singing again,” he rubbed the back of his head, “You have a beautiful voice, like an angel, I-I couldn’t resist.”

Your cheeks felt hot and Dean smiled sheepishly. Your eyes fluttered to his eyes, the dim light in the room made them look exceptionally welcoming, your gaze met his lips. They looked soft and kissable, very kissable.

A rough hand touched your cheek and you felt a warm soft feeling press firmly against your lips, you realised he was kissing you and you closed your eyes to take in the moment, your hand rested on his chest and lightly tugged at his shirt to hold him in place.

His lips moved slowly against yours and your heart beat heavily in your chest, you wanted this moment to last forever, unfortunately humans needed oxygen and you both parted from each other steadily.

“I guess you could say that was the ‘heat of the moment’,” he chuckled at his own bad joke.  
You gently shoved him with a playful laugh before kissing his lips tenderly, “You’re terrible Dean Winchester.” You smiled and held his chiselled cheek lovingly.  
He smiled which made crinkles form by his eyes that were looking so lovingly at you, “I’m also falling terribly in love with you,” he said softly, in hopes that you didn’t actually hear him.

He watched as your eyes sparkled and the words, “I’m in love with you too.” Left your lips and made his heart flutter uncontrollably. His lips pressed against yours once again and you both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had recently been reading fics written by Yviinfinite here on the Archive website so you should go check them out! Plenty of shorts to read that are really good ^w^ (it inspired me to create this short fic as I haven't done so in a long time). Thank you for reading! Might do some requests if they are reasonable (haha if I have time). Thanks for reading! Here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-forever-17) for any requests~


End file.
